1. Technical Field
The present inventive concepts relates to semiconductor devices having a capacitor and methods of fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor elements have higher capacity and are more highly integrated, design rules may be reduced. This trend in design rules may also occur in dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) which are one type of semiconductor memory element. In order for a DRAM to operate, more than a certain level of capacitance is required in each cell. An increase in capacitance may increase the amount of charge stored in a capacitor, thereby improving refresh characteristics of a semiconductor element. The improved refresh characteristics of the semiconductor element can improve the yield of the semiconductor element.
The reliability of a capacitor may depend on two electrodes which define the capacitor and interface characteristics of a dielectric between the two electrodes. This is because electrical characteristics (such as leakage current) of the capacitor may be determined or otherwise affected by characteristics of the dielectric.